metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RoyboyX
The past contents of this user page are archived. Archives occur every 35 messages. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9. NOTE Just to inform you, I always read messages on my talk page, whether on my talk here or on other wikis. Even if I don't respond, I've read your message even if you and I do not get along well. Thanks! ;) --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 14:10, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Templates: *For registered users: Welcome to Wikitroid! *For anonymous IPs: Welcome to Wikitroid! Discussion continued Well, we can only be so trusting when we can't see each others' faces. What'd he say, specifically? It's nothing serious. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'O'Y''-B'OY'X']] 20:39, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Sequence Breaking in MPT? Hey, I was wondering: I know that for some stupid reason they removed most of the glitches in the remake of the Metroid Prime Trilogy. As that is (sadly) the only piece of Metroid merchandise I have, I want to know: are there ANY sequence-breaking opportunities that still exist in the Trilogy edition? If so, please tell me: I'm dying to cheat a little. ;-) Dr. Anonymous 21:44, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm pretty sure it's still possible to get the early plasma beam in MP1, but I've never attempted it. And even though this isn't a SB, you can acess a secret world in the Chozo Observitory on Elysia in MP3. I actually have done that. -Sylux X Almighty Admin Well, your campaign for Wiki-wide domination seems to be going pretty well: So far, the votes are unanimously in your favor. Looks like I'll be able to call you "Almighty Admin" after all. User: Dr. Anonymous1 21:20, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Some random ideas Hey, I was just thinking to myself as usual, and I just had a strange thought: what if Nintendo or Retro Studios did another Metroid game set after Fusion? I mean, it's obvious that she'll ha e gone back to being her tough badass self (having long since come to terms with the Hatchling's death) but what do YOU think the plot and gameplay should be like? Plus, how would Ridley come back from the grave for the final showdown? And what the hell's a "scarp"? You keep talking about a "scarp creature" in Prime 3, and I have no idea what you're talking about. Also, I need some good Space Pirate names for the opening sequence of my MP3 novel. Got any? User: Dr. Anonymous1 02:36, February 11, 2012 (UTC) The Scarp is that dead creature you encounter in Scrapvault. And generally, Space Pirate names are like Commando number or Unit number, unless you want normal names, at which point I'd recommend just writing a couple nonsense words in cursive if you know how to and then make up names from there. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 02:39, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Ew. It's squishy. By the way, I have a theory regarding why Ridley and the Pirates speak English in the manga, but not in-game. You can find it under the category "Thanks and Theories" on MarioGalaxy's talk page. Sorry, don't have enough time to type it out now. See ya, User: Dr. Anonymous1 02:49, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I know this might come across as insanely rude (never mind nosy), but I was scrolling down AdmiralSakai's page, and I couldn't help but notice your mentioning that you had a "mental challenge". I'll admit that piqued my insatiable curiosity (I myself having been gifted with a mild version of ADD). So, if you feel OK about telling me, would you mind revealing to me what it is, specifically? Sorry, but I HATE being in the dark about things :P. User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:15, February 11, 2012 (UTC) It's a certain condition with a spectrum, and I am the kind of infectee who is still able to talk and is given exceptional skills in something, at the cost of severe people problems. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 17:19, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :(edit conflict) Dr. Anon, can you sign your post on the same line as your post please? Making the extra line isn't necessary. DoctorPain99 {ROLLBACKER} ( • • • ) 17:20, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I suspected as such. I'm guessing, then, that you have a form of Asperger's Syndrome/autism? User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:39, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't feel that I have the need to reveal it. Sorry. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 17:48, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I understand. Thanks for telling me. By the way, do you think I should give Ridley a speaking role in the novel? I mean, the Manga translated his various screeches and snarls in-game (which, incidentally, I suspect may be the Space Pirate spoken language), so I think it would be best if we do the same. Space Pirates: Y'know, when you think about it, that's really kind of a stupid name for them, IMO. Makes you think of a bunch of the jolly "yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum" types that so plague the cosmos in cut-rate children's fantasies, rather than a vicious, organized force of alien marauders. What do you think their name for themselves in their own tongue is? User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:57, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Sure, Ridley's voice should sound like snarling and something that would make Samus sick to her stomach (so long as it doesn't piss off MOM haters). As for Space Pirates, use like a Latin word or something. Like Clepta, which is Latin for thief. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 18:11, February 11, 2012 (UTC) My theory is that the various sounds Ridley and the Pirates make in-game are actually the Space Pirate tongue, and are just translated for the readers' benefit in the manga. Also, d'you think that the critically-panned changes to (particularly Samus' personality and appearance) will be the norm for future games? User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:27, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I was looking through the Fusion Suit mechanics page, and found some info that was not entirely accurate. I didn't want to delete it because it made perfect sense and I liked the idea of it, but it might be deiceving. Here it is: "The left arm, however, is. There are barb-like blades running along the arm and are used as Samus's primary melee weapon. These blades are lovingly referred to by fans as "Metroid Teeth". When not needed, they can be retracted and tucked against the arm, allowing Samus to freely move her arm without fear of causing unintentional harm. They are deadly and likely enhanced with energy for extreme damage. Samus is never seen fighting with the blades during her visit of the Biologic Space Laboratories research station; however, the game's few controls likely prevented the element from being used." I could not find anything proving it's relevency, and I figured you maybe wanted to look it through. -Sylux X It's complete and utter speculation. It can go. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 21:05, February 11, 2012 (UTC) So, what date does your campaign end, Roy? Also, is the IRC accessible via mobile devices (iPod Touch, for example)? User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:44, February 12, 2012 (UTC) The RfA is supposed to end on the 16th. And IRC on game systems and phones sucks. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 17:45, February 12, 2012 (UTC) But it can still be done, yes? User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:16, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, it can. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 18:30, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Screenshots of 3-D models? Hey... Y'know how Metroid Primes 2 and three allow you to look at a 3-D model of any creature you scan? Well, could you take screenshots of said models? If so, we could easily solve the problem of getting good in-game shots while battling these creatures. User: Dr. Anonymous1 23:57, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Fanon Hey, I often see people discussing Metroid Fanon wiki... What is it? Could you tell me? -Sylux X Here is the link. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 20:44, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations, you are now an administrator! Congratulations, you have been promoted to the rank of Administrator, passing your RfA with all supports. Before getting started, here are some tips and... Screw it. The only real change from when you were admin last IIRC is that you can demote yourself. Congratulations! The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:09, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Why kicking FL4 was a bad idea 00:29 -ChanServ:#Wikia-Metroid- FastLizard4|zZzZ (FastLizard4) set flags -vVotriA on RoyboyX. Um, yeah, he noticed. And he did act under policy. See channel rule number 4. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 05:36, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Fine, I don't need op rights. But why does he want to continue being here if he doesn't care? --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 12:37, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :IDK. Maybe he feels content to merely maintain miscellaneous aspects. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:54, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Alien Contribution Hey, Roy. I recently discovered a Wiki that is intended to be a complete compendium of all the alien species ever to appear in fiction. Needless to say, it's called the "Alien Species Wiki". There is a good deal of articles on creatures from the "Metroid" series, but there are hundreds of creatures encountered ingame, and we only have forty or so. Would you be interested contributing your vast knowledge to our archives? We really need more Metroid articles. User: Dr. Anonymous1 16:57, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Well, not really. I can't make myself commit to doing a lot of things, plus a user there and I have had some bad blood. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 17:09, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Which one, out of curiosity? User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:35, February 19, 2012 (UTC) He can tell you himself, if he wants to. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 17:38, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Anyone I'd know?User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:18, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Probably not. This is something you honestly do NOT want to get into. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 18:23, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Point taken. I've had those experiences before. Never fun, never end well. User: Dr. Anonymous1 19:22, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Nihongo I created a template:nihongo that marks the kanji segment as being in Japanese kanji and/or kana to articles that has Japanese text on various wikis. It looks like this: There is a main problem for me when edit the template page: I created it with usage info (the info with noinclude tags around them), but it screws up the paragraph in articles, and I can't get it to work. Leaving the code alone without the text is fine, but how can I properly add a usage information without screwing up the paragraphs? Thanks. -- [[User:Hounder4|'HOUNDER4']] {ROLLBACK} ([[User talk:Hounder4|'T']]) ( ) ([[User_blog:Hounder4|'B']]) 19:22, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Just don't add usage at all. Maybe put it on the talk page or something. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 21:00, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I've been UBER-busy as of late. Besides school and my Adminly duties on ZimWiki, I also have been forced to sign up for Crew, which takes place RIGHT after school until 7, EVERY FREAKIN' DAY! Sorry, bit ticked at the moment... namely because I want to kill my evil gym teacher with with my bare hands and a rabid beaver. :-p User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:52, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Ideas? Oh, another thing: You know how Samus' appearance changes in MP3 as her Corruption progresses? Well, I've decided to include some other, unseen physical changes in my novel that are a bit more drastic than a few blue veins. However, all I have currently are: * by Stage 3, a few of the biological parts of her suit become part of her natural form (no, not just in those places :-p) * By Stage 2, fang-like growths begin to grow from the undersides of her forearms (a little nod to MF) * Her skin turns completely blue on Phaaze (why DID she not change at all on a planet of pure Phazon?) Yeah, that's about it. So, if you can think of any other ones (within reason), that'd be great. Oh, and congrats on your much-needed promotion. User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:37, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Those are good ideas. Can't think of any right now. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 01:51, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I'll work on thinking up more ideas. User: Dr. Anonymous1 02:09, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Volcano talk I'm quite sorry as well if I overreacted; I get very defensive extremely easily, especially for people unable to do anything themselves. I am indeed glad to hear that your annihilation way of thinking is gone, but if you say you still fight with people and not reason with them, then a little more work needs to be done. Self-control is key to success anywhere. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 22:37, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Concern Hey, man. Haven't seen you around here for a few days, which is most unlike you. Are you all right? User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:42, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Just nothing to do. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 01:49, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Lucky. Ever since I joined the crew team, I've had about 15 minutes a day to relax. Yeesh. User: Dr. Anonymous1 15:26, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Hm, it's funny that you guys should encounter this "Haney Arreola" issue... Just yesterday, some thing identical happened on ZimWiki! Mind you, the names were different, and t probably wasn't the same guy, but... It's weird, right? User: Dr. Anonymous1 16:26, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I have a concern about the 3D-models. If I wanted to rip them from their respective games and put them back in modified(Similar to Brawl) then what software would I use?Iceman450 13:01, March 15, 2012 (UTC)Iceman450Iceman450 13:01, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I am really not the best person to ask that. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 14:52, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Did you get my last post? User: Dr. Anonymous1 19:06, March 15, 2012 (UTC) See the note at the top of my talk page, just under the archive heading. Yes, I did get your post. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 19:13, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Well, in the future, could you just respond to let me know? Thanks. Awesome icon, by the way. User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:04, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you ^^ Hello RoyBoy, thank you for welcoming me, I arrived just in time to see your promotion at the top of the page. Congratz! :D See you 'round. 02:25, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Say WHAT? No, of course not, why would I spam? O.o I obviously intend to contribute. 02:28, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Seriously. Don't bite the newbies. He was just setting up his user page. Be more cautious before threatening to pull out the banhammer. I don't want any potential editors scared off because you are paranoid. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:55, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, let it pass. There was no single mention of Metroid on his user page, that's why I jumped to action. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 13:14, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :::I won't let this pass. This is a large part of your JOB. He clearly stated in his edit summary that he was copying his user page. Even if he didn't contribute, there was no reason to threaten ban him. User page content not being about metroid is not grounds for ban in any scenario. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 13:38, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::And you didn't even appologize to him. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 14:01, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I always thought you watcched and waited till they spammed or vandal'd, THEN you ban them. I'm all for pre-emptive banning on people who have a history, but STILL, I don't see why paranoia would lead you to lash out at someone who is too lazy to create a whole new userpage O.o 00:21, March 21, 2012 (UTC) A Question Hey man, I was wondering if you knew how to make those poll/quiz things on pages. I wanted to put one on mine. So.. uhh.. Just tell me how to do it if you know. Thanks. Sylux X 22:12, March 20, 2012 (UTC) MPH ruined hackers ruined this game... Please get on IRC Can you get on IRC at some point? Thanks! The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:43, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :This is pretty important. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:52, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Trilogy I was wondering if you wanted to exchange vouchers. I have all the black credits but since no one in D.C., Maryland, and Virginia (Here in DC, we call it the Metro area) owns Trilogy or any metroid game, I have no one to trade with. And man, do I need the screen shot tool. Just reply if you want to. Sylux X I don't know if I still have any, plus my copy of Trilogy is still in this little closet of mine that's full of all my crap, and I need to dig it out. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 21:21, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Lol. I treat my Trilogy like the MP1 plasma beam. Ah well. Tell me if you get it out. Sylux X 21:23, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Erm... Happy Birthday? Happy 19th birthday, if that clock on your page is correct! 22:32, March 26, 2012 (UTC) It is. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 22:50, March 26, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY 4 HOUR EARLY BIRTHDAY! I wanted to say it now cause I won't be on at midnight. XD Does the clock adjust to different time zones (In case mine is different?). Sylux X 23:05, March 26, 2012 (UTC) HPPAY 15 MINUTE LATE BIRTHDAY!!!! This is really going too far... Sylux X 19:17, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Happy birthday! The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:56, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Meh, these things are just too overrated. Now you've got another 364 days to wait til I'm 20. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 20:57, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, if you don't have any birthdays, that would mean that you are non-existant. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:59, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :::HAPPY EXISTENCE!!!!! What is wrong with me? Wow. I must have had WAY too much Phazon in my coffee this morning. ;) :::Sylux X 21:53, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Info Flaw How do you have a Morph Ball that looks like the Spider Ball, but in your caption, it states you just crawl. Maybe you should fix that... Sylux X 21:57, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Editing Rage Did you just... add that non-canon stuff to every page in the entrire wiki?! MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 00:32, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Pretty much... --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X'']](talk) 00:58, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Blocked again Roy decided to try to perform a takeover of wikitroid using sockpuppets. He attempted to gain help from (a) arch-nemesis, moderator guy. He asked mod to help him, he didn't threaten him, but mod felt threatened regardless. Therefore he agreed. He believed He believed that The Exterminator wouldn't support him for bureaucrat or support his planned merge of Wikitroid and Metroid Wiki. Therefore he planned to prevent his becoming b'crat. Moderator guy informed me of this, and I was initially hesitant in believing him. However, he was being given bits and pieces of the IRC chat without even being there, meaning that he was in contact with Roy. If you want more evidence and information, just contact me, and I'll send you the logs. tldr: We won't be seeing Roy again until next year. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:38, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Please explain to me everything that has happened in this incident. I would also like to here Roy's side of the story. It's entirely possibly that Moderator Guy was posting pieces of conversation out of context. I'd also like any logs to be posted here, on wiki, and have the community as a whole decide Royboy's punishment. Thank you. Mr. Anon 04:42, March 31, 2012 (UTC)